Obra de Cupido
by Shoseiki
Summary: Guiada por sus instintos más que cualquier otra cosa, Sakura aprovecha el día de los enamorados para escribir una carta a su amor platónico; el sexy Sasuke Uchiha, sin prevenir que un simple accidente en el pasillo de la Universidad haría caer su preciado obsequio en manos equivocadas. ¿Encontrará a su "media naranja"? NaruSaku.


Naruto no me pertenece en lo absoluto, la historia aquí presentada está hecha sin ánimos de lucro y por puro entretenimiento.

Nota: Buen día lectores(as), he venido con el firme propósito de regalarles en el día de hoy un Oneshot amistoso y repleto de toques románticos, en honor al festejo de los enamorados. Espero que la corta lectura sea de su agrado. Sin más, pasemos a leer.

* * *

 **"Obra de Cupido"**

* * *

Capítulo único

* * *

El escándalo de los estudiantes saliendo de clases aturde los tímpanos de Sakura, quién a modo de protección elaboró una forma de cuna con sus palmas al cubrirse los oídos, acelerando la caminata que transitaba desde hace diez minutos en los que su amiga Ino Yamanaka no para de hablar. Estaba hastiada de tanto bullicio. Pero ella es la única compañera que querría participar en su secreta misión romántica. Sí. Toda una locura.

—¿En dónde la tienes escondida?

Para responder a la pregunta formulada fue necesario destapar sus orejas —Aquí adentro —señaló el bolsillo de su chaleco color crema, sonriendo—. Solo es cuestión de colocarla en el casillero.

De entre los rojizos labios femeninos explota una burbuja de aire inflada por el mismo aliento de la rubia, antes de volver a mascar su chicle —Uhm... de acuerdo. Oye, ¿enserio quieres hacer esto?

—¿Porque lo dudas? —cuestionó un poco arisca—. No me digas que te sigue gustando.

—No, obvio que no. Lo que me preocupa es verte herida, lastimada. Tu y yo sabemos que Sasuke-kun nos ha ignorado siempre, a lo lejos es evidente amiga.

—¿Dejaste de quererlo?

Tres jóvenes corrieron en medio de las siluetas andantes, forzando a que crearan un poco de distancia para luego regresar a sus posiciones de íntimas confidentes.

—Sí —le asegura muy convincente—, y es algo que me llena de orgullo. Gracias a Kami ya no pertenezco a su grupo de fanáticas.

Lo último ofendió a la pelirrosada. —No me incluyas.

—Entonces detén esto, Sakura. Olvídalo de una vez por todas.

—¿Cómo?

Yamanaka rió. —Relaciónate con otros hombres.

—Puerca, tú más que nadie conoces el amor que siento hacia Sasuke-kun.

—Lo misma decía yo frentona —murmuró, mirando a su acompañante de soslayo—. Pero me equivoqué, lo mío nunca fue amor, y estoy segura que lo tuyo tampoco.

El comentario caló bastante profundo en el alma de una confundida Sakura, que desviando la vista, apretaba la correa del colorido morral café sujetado a su hombro izquierdo. Allí comprendió el dolor de la verdad. Una que ahora niega por seguir empeñada en conquistar un corazón frío, cuyo dueño ni siquiera la volteaba a ver. Ignorada. Eso es lo que ha sido. Una de las fans girls que enloquecen al oír los pasos de su amado. El solo hecho de pensarlo hace que su inner la tache de idiota.

«Jamás fijará su atención en mí.»

—¡Sakura, cuidado!

El grito proveniente de la rubia no llegó bien a sus oídos cuando un grupo de chicos que venían de la clase deportiva trotaron cerca de su costado derecho, resultando uno de ellos el responsable de que el contenido guardado celosamente en el interior de su mochila acabe esparcido en el centro del pasillo principal, víctima de un bochornoso espectáculo universitario. Jodida suerte. Ino, expectante de la escena, no contuvo ni disimuló las ruidosas carcajadas que escapaban de su boca, cogiendo el incidente como objeto de burla. Ya arreglaría el asunto con esa cerda. Ahora lo primero es reclamar al imbécil descerebrado que la atropelló. Haruno en su mente jura asesinarlo. Por desgracia, él también salió perjudicado.

—Lo lamento, 'ttebayo —habló el susodicho a espaldas de la fémina—. No la vi.

—Supongo que has de estar ciego.

—No.

Manteniendo la cabeza agachada, el muchacho de aparente cabellera rubia recogía los sobres y papeles que sin querer terminaron mezclados con los de ella —Usted anduvo de distraída, no me eche toda la culpa.

Los buenos modales y civilización cayeron por un barranco que la pelirrosa reconoció como "falta de cortesía" —¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que tropezó, no yo!

—Ambos lo hicieron —interfiere la de hermosos azulejos—, así que no discutan y apresúrense. Estamos llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Sakura cruzó los brazos indignada. —Atolondrado.

—Qué carácter...

—Espera un momento —susurró Ino—, yo te he visto antes. ¿No me recuerdas?

Él finaliza la tarea de ordenar la pila de hojas y elevó su rostro, correspondiendo a la atenta mirada de Sakura quién se sonrojó al identificarlo. Mierda, el hombre que insultó... no era otro que el mejor amigo de Sasuke; su amor platónico.

—Ah sí... —enderezó la postura, quedando de pie frente a ellas— ya lo recordé, 'ttebayo.

La de rosáceas hebras recibió de las manos masculinas su preciada documentación personal —Gracias.

—A ti te desconozco —la apunta sin timidez—, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

—Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

—La experta en chismes, noticias nuevas y toda clase de novedades; Ino Yamanaka, a tus servicios.

El rubio asiente sin apartar sus orbes de la estudiante de medicina, mostrando interés.

Intimidándola.

—¡Hey Naruto, vente rápido! —exigió uno de los que estaban junto a él—. ¡Gai-sensei nos llama!

—¡Voy Lee, dame unos segundos! —expresa enérgico mientras Ino contemplaba a la de ojos esmeraldas no emplear ningún movimiento, sosteniendo únicamente la carpeta de papeles que presiona contra su pecho, algo inquieta—. Y... ¿qué carrera cursan?

—Sakura medicina, yo estudio arquitectura.

—Me alegro 'ttebayo.

Fue el turno de la Haruno en intervenir —¿Porque?

—El departamento de administración está a tres salones del laboratorio, es posible que nos encontremos de casualidad.

La sonrisa zorruna del hiperactivo jovencito no servía de ayuda para calmar la impaciencia de Sakura, quién por un motivo desconocido, deseaba irse de ahí. Cuando por obra y gracia del destino, el adolescente de hace unos instantes apareció detrás del rubio tirando de la solapa de su camisa negra, arrastrándolo hacia el gimnasio. Él no tardó en emitir quejas debido a la brusquedad.

—¿Pero que...

—¡Camina hombre, o el profesor abusará de tu buen ánimo!

—Déjame despedirlas. No es de educación interrumpir una conversación.

—¡Nada! ¡Andando!

La fémina de cabello rosa lo siguió de forma visual, riendo al presenciar el gesto infantil que caracteriza el arranque de su nuevo amigo.

—¡Adiós! —grita agitando la mano—, un placer haber platicado.

Ella imitó la mueca. —Chao.

—Guapo ¿no? Ya quisiera yo tener ese tipo de amistades.

—Es un completo tarado.

Yamanaka arqueó una de sus cejas. —¿Enserio?

Dando media vuelta, la de esferas color verde lo confirma —Seguro que sí.

Tarde se daría cuenta de la contradicción en sus palabras.

 **...**

Luego de escribir por segunda ocasión la extensa carta en la que declaraba su amor corrió con suma cautela al casillero donde supone están las pertenencias de Sasuke, y la colocó encima de unos libros apilados, emprendiendo la fuga al oír unas pisadas que descendían por las escaleras. Satisfecha de lograr su objetivo principal, la de corta melena ubicó un flequillo rebelde en la zona trasera de su blanca oreja, simulando no cometer una tontería. Inició el trayecto de regreso a su aula de clases, inconsciente de las consecuencias que tendría el accidente del mediodía.

 **...**

—Oh Dios, falta poco.

Avergonzada por su reciente actuar, los nervios de Sakura hacían estragos en lo que restaba de su cordura y sano juicio, guiándola a morder sus uñas de manera aterradora. Como si estuviese a punto de entrar en un interrogatorio policiaco o una cosa peor. Las 7:59 pm según el reloj de pulsera que cuelga de su muñeca. Cielos. Lo cierto es que sentía morirse de pena, sabiendo que a estas alturas (del siglo XXI) la emisión de notas amorosas por parte de mujeres y no de hombre era tildado de rogar. Un término que hoy día detesta, y consideraba concepto ajeno a su actitud. No. Claro que no es una rogona. ¡Eso nunca! Apretó el borde de su blusa roja, iracunda. Las opiniones de los demás no tienen por qué afectarle, tomando en cuenta que en su mayoría son malos y la ofenden sin compasión, nadie mandaba en su vida. Solo ella. Y así continuará siendo... pese a quién le pese.

Hora: 8:00.

El momento tan esperado al fin ha llegado.

De acuerdo a lo pedido en el texto de la confesión, ellos debían verse en este momento en las afueras del último piso de la institución, arriba en la soledad del precioso paisaje que alumbrará sobre sus cabezas y concedería la oportunidad de hablar sin tapujos ni rodeos, apartados de la gente que desaprueba su sueño irrealizado. Kami lo cumpliría. Estaba convencida que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

El rechinar de la puerta siendo abierta la despabiló.

El inconfundible sonido de los pasos dirigidos a su posición la motiva a levantar su trasero de la banca, aguardando por la presencia del chico causante de sus desvelos.

Ya casi sale de las penumbras.

El ansiado rostro ha sido descubierto.

 **...**

—¿Que harás más tarde?

—No es de tu incumbencia, imbécil.

Sai encoge los hombros en un gesto de absoluta indiferencia. —Bien —sabiendo que no llegaría a nada la poca charla que intentaba sostener con el de azabache cabello lacio—. Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun.

El mencionado ignoró la frase de su conocido amigo y escogió una dirección que piensa como vía de escape, extrayendo el aparato del bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra oscura para leer un contacto activo en la lista de su whatssap.

Hinata.

La única mujer que no caía a sus pies... y atrae en demasía su atención.

«Veremos cuánto dura tu resistencia.»

No hay duda que Kami le jugará de una manera distinta a como él lo creía.

 **...**

—¿Pero qué? ¡¿Que rayos haces tú aquí?!

Naruto rascó su nuca confundido. —Lo mismo pregunto yo, 'ttebayo.

—Es un asunto privado —deletrea exasperada—, no tienes por qué saberlo.

—¿Eres tú la que me escribió?

—¡¿Yo?!

—Sí, veras... es que en mi morral hallé una hoja envuelta, también en mi libro.

Ella agrandó sus ojos al observar la carta, ¡su carta! en poder de una persona a la que no le correspondía.

—Dime de dónde has sacado eso —apuntó el material que él mostraba, sonrojada—. ¿Porque no lo diste a quién pertenece?

—Entonces es tuya —murmuró, tragando grueso al comprender la rabia que empieza a experimentar la fémina parada delante suyo—. Tu caligrafía está muy bonita.

—¡No me cambies el tema!

—¡Lo lamento 'ttebayo! —habla asustado—. Creo entender lo sucedido, déjame y te explico.

—¡Cinco minutos! —sentenció la de ojos jade—. ¡Solo cinco, y si descubro que mientes prometo darte la paliza de toda tu vida!

—Cuando tropezaste conmigo en...

—Vuelve la burra al trigo, ¡fuiste tú el que pasó volando cerca de mí, no al revés!

—Suponiendo que haya ocurrido así... —A consecuencia de sus palabras Sakura echó humo por la nariz, viéndose impulsado a corregir la oración— ¡perdón, perdón! Bueno, como decía; yo encontré tu declaración de amor en mis cosas. Imagino que cayó de tu bolso y...

—Se enredó con tus trabajos, sí, es lógico.

—La otra estaba en mi enciclopedia.

—¿Cómo...

—Sasuke-teme me devolvió lo que le presté.

La estudiante de medicina golpeó su cara con la palma derecha. —Dios santo.

Uzumaki acorta la distancia. —Oye, no es necesario que te pongas mal.

—Soy una tonta —repetía mientras tomaba asiento en la superficie de la banca que usó anteriormente—, una estúpida.

—Yo no lo creo así. —articuló, expuesto a que por tratar de ayudar ella lo matase sin piedad, coge lugar a un costado del cuerpo ajeno tocando el níveo antebrazo.

—¿Que sabes tú de mí? —cuestiona sin mirarlo.

—Lo suficiente para proponerte que seamos amigos.

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante esa idea. —¿Amigos?

—No hay malas intenciones en ello, 'ttebayo.

—Estás consciente de que en la carta no me refería a ti —lo observa, atraída por la intensidad que reflejan aquellos azulejos brillantes—. ¿Porque aceptaste venir?

—Curiosidad tal vez. Y porque me simpatizas muchísimo.

—Te agrado eh.

Él abandonó su puesto y tendió la mano hacia ella, luciendo la blancura de su dentadura. —Vamos, Sakura. Te invito a comer ramen.

—¿Qué es eso? —pronuncia al unir sus extremidades, instantes previos a obtener fuerza e impulsarse, quedando de pie.

—El mejor alimento del mundo, 'ttebayo. Te encantará.

—Espero y no sea una porquería. —dice, deshaciendo el agarre.

—Cuando lo pruebes dirás lo contrario.

—¿Seguro?

—Es una promesa dattebayo, y Naruto Uzumaki siempre las cumple.

La futura médico afirma en un ligero cabeceo, yendo rumbo a la puerta que conduce a la planta baja del edificio. Él, hipnotizado, presenció el vaivén de la colorida melena mecida por el viento.

—¿Vendrás o no?

El rubio sufrió un pequeño sobresalto. —S-sí, enseguida.

Aquel día no era más que el comienzo de una amistad llena de aventuras.

 **...**

(Seis meses después).

—¿Quieres calmarte frentona? Enserio que me estresas.

—Me preocupa que Gai-sensei lo deje exhausto, ya su fanatismo por el ejercicio es bastante conocido.

—¿De qué te quejas? Gracias a eso tu novio posee un físico envidiable, tanto que me provoca quitártelo.

Un resplandor peligroso adornó sus esmeraldas. —Atrévete cerda, y juro que no la contarás.

—Ah, mira... ya salió.

De inmediato Sakura volteó hacia la entrada del sitio y buscó de entre la multitud a su joven deportista, pero para sorpresa de ella y sus amigas él no aparecía, solo los hombres de estatura enana que obviamente lo diferenciaba. Nadie (excepto Sasuke y Kakashi) igualaba la tremenda altura de su pareja. Haciéndola ver como la pulguita de la relación (en el aspecto de tamaño, porque de carácter ni ebrio le gana). Las féminas que la acompañan mantuvieron la boca cerrada, una actitud sospechosa, teniendo presente que la parlanchina de Yamanaka jamás duraba tantos minutos callada.

De pronto alguien la abrazó desde atrás oliendo el aroma que desprende su blanca piel, seguido de un calentito ósculo plantado en el área de su mejilla.

—Te amo.

La puerca de Ino silbó.

—Baka, estás todo sudado.

—El profesor abusó de mis energías, amor —la presiona junto a su regazo cerrando los parpados—. Extrañaba tu olor, 'ttebayo.

—Me late que en la noche habrá calor.

Ignorando la gastada broma de su rubia compañera, Haruno permitió que la siguiera consintiendo. —Hueles a bestia de bosque.

—Pero te gusta ¿o no?

Ella terminó por sonrojarse. —Contrólate ¿sí? Me avergüenzas.

El de mojada camiseta observa al grupo de amigos a su alrededor, pensando en cómo ofrecer una disculpa. —¿A qué local planearon ir?

Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos, indecisa. —Mikoto-san preparó una cena familiar en la casa de Sasuke-kun.

—Donde solo asistiremos nosotros. —la interrumpió el azabache luego de entrelazar sus manos.

—Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, nadie desea separarte de Hinata-chan.

El mencionado echó un fugaz vistazo al silencioso Kiba que empleaba un movimiento semejante, sabiendo que el comentario de Yamanaka no es totalmente cierto.

Él no es la única persona que ama a la ojiperla.

—¿Y tú, cerda? ¿Has hecho algo?

—La verdad no. Itachi-kun absorbió mis ideas anoche.

—Epaaaa —susurra el Uzumaki—, cuida de tu lengua, Ino-chan. No quiero que eches a perder la inocencia de mi Sakura-chan.

—Pfft, venga, dejen de hacerse los tontos eh. Que no imagino las travesuras de las que ha sido víctima mi frente de marquesina.

—¡Hey! —chilló escandalizada—. No olviden que estoy aquí.

—Lo sé mi amor —la estrechó otra vez—, lo sé. Ahora si me disculpan debo llevarme a mi futura esposa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hay un regalo que te espera —Emocionado, jaló la muñeca femenina y emprendió la carrera directo a los escalones—. ¡Adiós chicos!

A la estudiante ni chance le dio de emitir alguna palabra.

—Date prisa o nos alcanzaremos a ver. —añade.

—¿A ver qué?

En un misterioso recorrido por las vacías instalaciones del instituto académico corría una pareja de enamorados que aprovechando la escases de miembros, se adentraban a aulas prohibidas, y saltan objetos interpuestos en su camino. Él delante, ella detrás, con las extremidades superiores agarradas entre sí y sonriendo cuanto el destino permitiera. Aterrizaron justo en la zona que en una oportunidad pasada presenció las consecuencias de haber errado en una absurda misión de conquista, y funcionó de hincapié en lo que ahora llaman "relación". Naciendo a través de los meses un vínculo inquebrantable que nadie podría romper. Ni siquiera ellos mismos.

—¿Recuerdas, Sakura-chan? —interroga al parar el trote—. Fue en este lugar que tú citaste a Sasuke-teme, y terminé viniendo yo.

—Baka, ¿qué ganas hablando de eso?

—Mucho.

—Explícame.

—Para mí... esa fue nuestra primera cena. El inicio de todo.

Haruno captó a lo que iba. —Me encanta que lo veas de esa forma.

El pecho masculino sube y baja cual cansancio poseyó su agitado corazón, dificultando la sencilla tarea de respirar a ritmo normal. —Me... quedé sin... fuerzas.

—Iré a conseguir agua.

No había Sakura girado bien sobre sus talones cuando él la sujeto del brazo derecho y atrajo hacia su figura. —Lo que necesito es esto.

Con firmeza pero sin apretar la delicada epidermis, el joven de cabello rubio pegó su palma al pómulo femenino y los labios a la boca de su amada, robando el aliento de la mujer que yace envuelta en su desnudo antebrazo húmedo, tratando de no fallecer. La acorralaba. Creando una especie de alocado frenesí al convertir un simple roce en una actividad apasionada, en la que su lengua no pierde protagonismo. Succionándola, para arremeter luego contra la suave e hinchada carne que no pudo abarcar, cambia el ángulo de manera lenta, hondando el beso a un grado peligroso. Ella, arrugando la tela de la malla negra que compone la vestimenta de su novio, participaba en lo que más tarde tendría sus efectos secundarios. Tanto es el afán en saborear lo inalcanzable que los flequillos rosas encargados de tapar su frente quedaron como un velo encima de sus rostros, junto a las rebeldes hebras doradas del inquieto muchacho. Devorándolo también.

—N-naruto por favor.

—Esperar a que trajeras una bebida es demasiado tiempo —Liberando el labio inferior aprehendido entre los suyos, la soltó—. Lamento si te incomodé.

Ella siente una ráfaga de calor quemar sus mejillas. —N-no te angusties, solo avísame a la próxima.

—De acuerdo.

—...

—Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy es catorce de Febrero, nuestro aniversario.

—Pensé que no lo recordabas —dice formando un cómico mohín—, tonto baka.

—Jamás, 'ttebayo. No solo porque fue la fecha en que nos conocimos, sino en la que nos volvimos novios oficiales.

—Correcto.

—Por eso quisiera preguntarte algo que traigo atorado desde hace unas semanas y no me deja dormir.

La estudiante temió que estuviese relacionado con sucesos del pasado o le reclamara el haber estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, pero en cuanto lo vio afincar una rodilla en el suelo manteniendo la otra flexionada, sus dudas desaparecieron. Y pronto una propuesta brotó de la voz masculina...

... acompañada de una sortija dorada que escondía en la palma izquierda.

—Sakura Uzumaki, ¿deseas casarte conmigo?

Ese fue el inicio de una nueva historia de amor.

 **Fin**


End file.
